


"It's three in the morning"

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Skinny Dipping, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: “It’s not something I would see myself do.”“I would like to. But only if you did, too.”





	"It's three in the morning"

“It’s not something I would see myself do.” Hecate hoped she didn’t come across as judgmental, but the words were out before she could give it a thorough thought.

“I hope you don’t think I’m too reckless, it’s not like I go skinny dipping every summer and it was under specific circumstances!” The seriousness of Ada’s words caused a momentarily pause in their light teasing and she thought she might have been too harsh.

However, it didn’t appear so for Hecate, who let out the loudest laughter Ada had heard from her for a very long time. Hecate wiped at the corners of her eyes. “Oh, no need be so defensive, Ada. All I’m saying is, I couldn’t see myself doing it.”

Ada sighed and smiled in defeat. “I suppose you’re right. After all, out of the two of us, I think we both know who tends to make rash choices.” She gestured with her hand to point at herself.

Hecate tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, I remember your first encounter with Miss Drill and I have to admit, I was not expecting to see her crawl out of the pond five minutes into her being on the Cackle grounds.”

“It’s not-!” She took a deep breath. “I was going to say that the choices you make are not rash, they might seem unusual but are always justified.” Ada swallowed hard. She felt like she had made an awful remark and Hecate’s reply was so heartfelt. “But you are not wrong about me.” Her lips curled in a tiny smile and Ada could finally sigh of relief.

Ada reached for a biscuit but found her plate to be empty. “Oh, Hecate, how do you put up with me?”

Hecate gave a small shrug and moved her hand to refill the plate. “I’m asking myself the same question everyday.”

Ada pushed Hecate teasingly and put her hand on top of Hecate’s. “That’s enough, dear. As much as I would love to devour another plate of those, I’m afraid I have reached my limit for today.”

“Ada Cackle, are you refusing a snack?” Hecate said in a mock outrage.

“Oh, shush!” Ada sucked on her bottom lip as her mind provided her with very interesting images.

Hecate looked at her with a curious gaze. “Are you thinking about your cakes?”

Ada narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. “You could say that.”

“Hm,” Hecate let it go for the time being. “Where exactly was it…?” She asked mysteriously.

“Where was what, dear?” A frown made its way onto Ada’s forehead. “Oh, you’re talking about the lake, are you not? You’re spending so much time around me that you’re now changing the subject as chaotically as I do.” Hecate dipped her head slightly. “It’s by no means a bad thing. Now, prepare yourself for what you’re about to hear.” Hecate raised her head and two small vertical lines appeared on her forehead. “It was the lake in the woods. The one by which we have picnics in the summer.”

“I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Hecate, please-”

“I’m not judging you. I merely wish I had something just as exciting to tell you about.” Her eyes softened and Ada knew she had no reason to feel guilty for her confession.

“You’re cutting yourself short. What about that time when you told me you ran from the Academy to meet your friend in the park?” Hecate’s eyebrows lifted. “Or that time you and Penelope Cherryblossom drank a half bowl of Concealment Charm Punch for your first staff outing and ended up giving us all an astronomy lesson laying on the damp lawn?”

“Ada,”

“Or when you charmed your broomstick to write “Happy Birthday, Ada” in fairy dust in the sky?”

Hecate breathed out heavily, partially to release the tightness she felt in her chest, and partially to prevent her tears from falling. “You might have a point.”

Ada felt a lump in her throat at the sight of Hecate being so moved by her words. “Come here.” She opened her arms wide and enveloped Hecate, who curled into her, in a brief hug.

Hecate’s eyes were just as teary as a moment ago. “It’s sugar. I shouldn’t have eaten that slice of cake.”

They both knew it was a lie, but Ada didn’t press her about it. “Now, just because you wouldn’t feel comfortable doing what I did, does not mean you’re not a fun person to be around.”

Hecate’s eyes focused on the fireplace for a moment. “I never said I wouldn’t be comfortable doing that.” She said, reading Ada’s words as a challenge.

“I’m not asking you to. Besides, that was ages ago, when I was still young and-, are you saying you’d like to go skinny dipping?”

“You still are, young, that is.”

Ada put her hand on Hecate’s bicep and squeezed lightly. “Darling, you didn’t answer my question. But I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I would like to. But only if you did, too.” Hecate said with such certainty in her voice.

Ada took a quick glance at the clock above the mantle. “It’s three in the morning.”  _ Which means everyone else would be asleep.  _ “I’m in.” Ada wasn’t sure if it was the lightning of the room, or Hecate herself, but she saw her eyes darken

* * *

The sky was exceptionally bright for that time of the night and they didn’t need a lantern with them, with the moon illuminating their path. Both Ada and Hecate felt more unsure about their decision the closer they got to the lake.

Having taken their footwear off midway, when their feet met with cool sand, Hecate had already started undoing her hair do, vanishing all the hair pins, so that she wouldn’t lose them in the dark. Ada turned away from Hecate as she began unbuttoning her dress. She hadn’t anticipated the moon would bring so much brightness.

Hecate noticed the sudden change of the atmosphere and took a step closer to Ada. “Have you changed your mind?”

“What? Oh, no, I’m just…” She pointed to her dress. “It’s been a while since,”

“It’s been a while for me, too.” Hecate said with a smile. “Maybe we could do it together?”

“That’s a lovely thought, but don’t forget your dress unbuttons from the back, while mine does from the front.”

“Unless I enchant it to unbutton like yours. It would only be fair this way.” Ada could see sense in what Hecate said, but she knew she would be wasting her last magic reserves for the day, not that Hecate needed a reminder.

Ada dipped her head in a nod and as soon as Hecate’s dress had the buttons in the front, they both reached for the top button of their own dress, and undid a couple more, before they paused. They looked up at each other and agreed to go on.

By the time they reached the last buttons of their dresses, their belts were the only things holding their dresses closed. Hecate clicked her fingers to remove hers and Ada did the same.

The dresses felt down to the sand and Hecate and Ada were standing in front of each other wearing only lingerie. Hecate’s lips parted slightly at the sight, and Ada chewed on her lip as she finally saw what was hidden beneath Hecate’s dress. Seeing Ada moving her hands to the clasp of her bra, Hecate did the same. They could feel the adrenaline rushing through them as they undid the clasps and let the garments drop.

They chose to look into each other’s eyes as they removed their knickers, and Ada was about to turn towards the lake, when she heard Hecate huffing. The witch hated her choice to wear garter belt with her stockings in that moment more than ever, and Ada rushed to her side, fully aware of the state of undress in which they both were.

Ada was half glad and half disappointed that Hecate wasn’t looking, but she dismissed the thought as she focused her eyes on the clasp Hecate was trying to undo. “It doesn’t want to come apart.” Ada safely assumed that Hecate’s power reserves were not there anymore, and Hecate’s next words confirmed it. “Ah, fuck it.”

She started pulling on  the attached string to pull it apart, but stopped as Ada put her hands on top of hers. “Allow me.” Hecate slid her hands from under Ada’s and somehow, Ada managed to detach her stocking from the garter belt. “There you go.”

Ada turned on her heel and Hecate got rid of the last pieces of clothing she was wearing, before she turned facing the lake. Both Hecate and Ada could feel their bodies reacting to them being fully nude, and they have one another a quick look, before taking a run into water, with the intention to cool down and stop having such thoughts.

They each took a small dive and as they reached the surface, they moved further into the depths, until water was reaching Ada’s collarbones as she stood flat on the floor of the lake. “Hecate?” She called to make her stop in her tracks. “Let me rest a moment before we go further, one more step and I’ll be fully covered with water.”

Hecate was swimming for most of the time, so when she lowered her feet on the bottom of the lake and stood straight, her breasts were just above the water and moonlight shone upon them.

Ada didn’t pay much attention before, mostly because she told herself to look away, but when her face was on the level of Hecate’s breast, she could hardly look anywhere else. Hecate looked down and bent her knees in an instant to let the water reach her neck.

Ada giggled and covered her face with her wet hands as soon as she realised what she had done. “I’m sorry, Hecate. I-”

She didn’t have a chance to explain as Hecate splashed water on her face. “Forgive me, Ada, what were you saying?” Ada turned away, pretending to be annoyed or upset. “Ada? I apologise.” She started regretting her reckless action.

Thankfully for her, the regret hadn’t fully come, as Ada turned back around and mumbled a chant that created a small waterfall above Hecate. “You were saying, my dear?”

The second the water stopped running above her, Hecate looked Ada dead in the eyes. “Ada Cackle! Using your powers when you know I can’t return the favour?” Hecate tutted as she put her hands on Ada’s arms and pushed her, so that Ada lost her balance and water covered her completely.

Ada managed to get some air beforehand, and she made a dive, deep enough to swim under Hecate’s legs and make her lose balance in return. As she emerged from the water, she realised she was glad it was night, and that water wasn’t that clear. She didn’t think she could handle being so close to a certain part of Hecate’s anatomy and not pass out.

They found they were too far apart from each other and took a swim to get closer. Hecate was planning on splashing more water onto Ada, and Ada was ready for anything Hecate would throw at her.

However, as they got closer, they looked into each other’s eyes and found something new inside them. Ada was about to put her feet flat on the bottom of the lake, when she felt no ground under her, and she reached out for Hecate just in time, before the lake could swallow her. Hecate wrapped her arms around Ada, and soon their bodies were pressed together.

They weren’t sure if it was the coolness of the lake or their arousal, as they felt how hard their nipples were. They were almost in haze as they leaned in for a kiss, so gentle at first, and growing more passionate with each second. Hecate let go of Ada’s waist and scooped Ada up, holding onto her thighs. Ada wrapped her legs around Hecate’s middle.

Hecate moaned into Ada’s mouth at the feeling of Ada’s centre pressing into her stomach. Hecate’s tongue slipped into Ada’s mouth and Ada welcomed it with a low hum. Their kisse s became more wet and Hecate made a wise choice to take a few steps towards the shore. Ada untangled her legs and stood steadily on the lake floor to pull away from the kiss and press her lips to Hecate’s neck.

Hecate put her arms on Ada’s hips for support and she felt her knees going weak. “Ada.” The shorter witch pulled away and making a bit of space between them, she reached for one of Hecate’s hands and put it on her breast. Hecate’s other hand cupped Ada’s other breast and she massaged them in a circular motion, before she lowered herself to take Ada’s nipple into her mouth. Almost nothing would make Hecate want to detach herself from Ada’s bosom.

Ada run her hands up and down Hecate’s abdomen, making her flinch, but soon she learned Hecate was merely not used to such touch and didn’t make a move to pull away. “Please, Ada.”

Ada teased the skin under Hecate’s breasts. She was happy to see her nipples harden again, especially because she was the cause of it. She took special care of Hecate’s nipples, circling them with her thumbs and pulling on them slightly, only to cup her breasts with her hands and give them a squeeze.

Hecate put her hands on Ada’s to make her squeeze tighter, but Ada had another idea. She would drop her hands to Hecate’s arse and squeeze it firmly, as she licked her nipples so very lightly, almost teasingly, causing for Hecate to make the sweetest sounds.

“I’m begging you, just fuck me already.”

Ada could feel herself having more moisture between her legs, and she wasn’t thinking of water. She latched herself onto Hecate’s breasts and brought one of her hands to Hecate’s underbelly, teasing the soft skin and making it to the wet curls.

She dipped two of her fingers in Hecate’s wetness and traced them back to Hecate’s most sensitive area. She circled it a few times before moving her fingers away to touch Hecate’s inner thighs. She knew what Hecate wanted but it didn’t mean she couldn’t play with the idea.

At least she thought so, until Hecate’s hand found Ada’s cunt. Ada let go of Hecate’s breast with a wet pop, and leaned her head against Hecate’s shoulder as she tested how wet Ada was.

Ada lifted her head and with hoarse voice, she commanded. “Kiss me.”

Hecate didn’t need to be asked twice. Her lips claimed Ada’s, as her fingers settled upon Ada’s clit. Ada mirrored Hecate’s hand and added some pressure before she resumed drawing circles around Hecate’s clitoris.

With her free hand, Ada held onto Hecate’s back, and Hecate held onto Ada’s shoulder for support. They moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths, until finally, they had to break the kiss to gasp for air, as their breaths were laboured.

Hecate quivered as her release came, making soft sounds as her muscles tensed. Then, Ada let out a throaty moan as she reached her climax, and Hecate swore that sound alone would make her come, if she hadn’t already.

They held onto each other until they bodies relaxed and they could stand on their own. Once they could breathe properly, Hecate gave Ada a lazy kiss. Ada whispered against her lips, “We should go back inside. It’s getting cold.”

They waited a bit longer before they detached themselves from one another and started moving towards the shore.

* * *

With their recent activities taking a better part of their energy, Hecate wasn’t too excited about walking all the way to the castle, but with Ada at her side, she didn’t mind it that much. Ada could feel her eyelids getting heavy, and she started feeling regret about wasting her last magic reserves on some foolish game.

“Are you alright?” Hecate asked, filled with concern. She moved her arms as if to reach out and hold Ada, but before she could do that, she curled her hands into fists and dropped them to her sides.

“Hm?” Ada turned to look at Hecate, who could see how tired she was. “Oh, yes, I’m fine.” She looked back at the path before her.

She didn’t sound fine to Hecate. A thousand thoughts crossed her mind, but one of them stood out the most. “Are you having regrets?” She asked quietly, as she was afraid of her voice cracking.

Ada stopped in her tracks and put her hand on Hecate’s arm. Hecate’s stomach dropped, as she feared the worst. “Are you having regrets?” Ada asked with a resigned tone. Hecate was taken aback by the question, having heard no answer. She frowned, and when she tried to speak, her voice gave out. Ada’s hand dropped. “I thought as much. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I do not want to assume what you meant but I can assure you I’m not having regrets about what happened.” It was Ada’s turn to frown. Her lips parted, yet before she could say anything, Hecate added, “I thought you might feel the same, correct me if I’m wrong.”

Ada’s expression turned to a hopeful one. “You’re not wrong. I don’t regret anything. Especially not that.” She was firm but her face was soft. “I think I’m just a bit sleepy after…” She gave Hecate a knowing look.

Hecate’s eyes widened for a split second and she made a mental note about her new discovery. “I see. Shall we return to the castle?” Ada nodded in response and this time she chose to reach for Hecate’s hand.

The moment they entered the hall of the Academy, they saddened at the thought of having to go separate ways. Ada turned to face Hecate and fully, still holding her hand. “I don’t want to presume anything, but I was wondering if you might want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Yes.” Hecate answered, perhaps a bit too eagerly, but Ada didn’t seem to mind. Entering Ada’s rooms made Hecate feel warmth in her chest, something she had never felt before when Ada invited her in.

Once the door was closed behind them, Ada walked across the room to open her drawer. “I thought I might lend you something to wear, I don’t suppose sleeping in this dress could be comfortable in any way.”

Hecate looked down at herself and hummed, another trait she adopted from Ada. “That is very thoughtful of you, but I don’t suppose you have anything my size.” Ada knew she had a point. “If you don’t mind, I thought we might sleep nude.”

Ada bit down on her lower lip, something Hecate could never tire of seeing, and nodded sharply. “Right, shall we then?” She moved towards the bed and turned away from Hecate, facing the bed.

Hecate walked up to her and asked gently. “Would you mind if I gave you a hand?” Ada responded affirmatively, and Hecate took another step closer, until she was standing just behind Ada. “Turn around, please.”

Ada did as she was told. She looked up to look into Hecate’s eyes, as Hecate began undoing the buttons of her dress, and smiled at how focused the other witch was. Once Ada’s clothes were laying discarded on the floor, Hecate leaned down to place a kiss on Ada’s forehead.

Ada’s eyes watered, but she managed to blink her tears away. Hecate stepped away, and Ada could already feel she was missing their closeness, but then she saw Hecate at the other side of the bed, almost ripping her clothes apart as she was taking them off, and then folding them neatly.

Seeing each other’s bodies in the light of the room felt much more different to looking at them in moonlight, and the women’s eyes glistened with a new wave of passion. Eventually, Ada climbed into her bed, and soon Hecate followed, but instead of acting upon their desire, they curled into each other, as they could see morning light out the window.

Hecate turned over, and Ada threw her arm around Hecate’s middle, giving her shoulder blade a small kiss. Hecate closed her eyes, and said quietly, “It’s not something I would see myself do, either, but here I am.”


End file.
